Tria and Joanna comes back to real world
by Tria
Summary: Tria and Trinity were trained at the same time, but Tria had to escape back to The Matrix. She comes back at the start of the first Matrix. So does her best friend Joanna...(Don´t mind about my writing mistakes...) New chapters!
1. The trouble

I hope that you like this story...It has taken much of my free time...and it's been sometimes hard, but now when it's finally ready I'm very happy that I did it. Please tell me your opinions of this story...All opinions are welcome... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Tria and Joanna comes back to the real world  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cypher: Yeah...?  
Trinity: Is everything in place?  
Cypher: Well I have popcorns, some coke, chips and candies...  
Trinity: No. I mean is everything in place for me to hack into the Ones computer?  
Cypher: 1. You weren't supposed to relieve me. 2. What are you gonna  
write to the One? 3. Why you sound so exited? Its only one mission  
in millions you have done.  
Trinity: 1. I felt like taking a shift. 2. That's MY business. 3. I'm  
NOT exited.  
beeb...beeb  
Trinity: Whattheheckwasthtat???!!!  
Cypher: What? I heard nothing.  
Trinity: Try to turn off the radio. I can't stand Britney Spears. Are  
you sure this line is clean?  
Cypher: As clean as my face.  
Trinity: There is a pimple in your face. I better go.  
  
Cops are checking the floor. One of them kicks the door down.  
  
Trinity: Hey! Do you know how much a new door costs?!  
Cop: I don't care less. Hands on your head! Do it! Do it now!  
Trinity: If you insist...  
  
Black car stops in front of the building where Trinity is in  
"trouple".  
Two men steps out.  
  
Smith: Lieutenant, you were given specific orders. No cops inside the  
house and no talking with her.  
Lieutenant: I'm just doing my job, so don't even try to explain that  
"the orders are for my protection" because I couldn't care less about  
it. We can handle one little girl. I send two units. They're bringing  
her down now.  
Smith: The orders were for your protection. And lieutenant your men  
are already dead so don't bother to explain about it.  
  
In the house  
  
Trinity: Give me your credit card number. Ill send the bill to you  
when I have time.  
Cop: 1. I don't have a credit card. 2. You have more important things  
to think about now then a stupid door.  
Trinity: Do I? I guess I have. Oh yeah! How to kill Cypher.  
Cop: No I meant...AUCH!!!  
  
Trinity had kicked airs out from his lungs and kicked everybody with  
him to the ground. She founds a credit card in the cop's pocket.  
  
Trinity: You liar..  
  
beeb...beeb  
  
Trinity: Yes?  
Caller: Hello! Now you have a big chance to get yourself Britney  
Spears new album...  
Trinity: Excuse me but I nearly got killed few seconds before this  
call and you are selling me some popprinces album!!! NO THANKS!!!  
  
beeb...beeb  
Trinity: Morpheus, the line was traced, don't know how.  
Morpheus: I know, they cut the hard line. There's no time. You have to  
find another exit.  
Trinity: Any agents?  
Morpheus: Yes.  
Trinity: Dammit.  
Morpheus: You need to focus Trinity. There is a phone at Wells & Lake.  
You can make it.  
Trinity: Question. What about going to see the One's window and  
finding out can somebody go there and bring him to the real world?  
Morpheus: Do you want to get out and continue the job or stay in and  
die.  
Trinity: okay,okay. (blah)  
  
Agents, cops and Trinity meet in the hallway.  
  
Agent 1: Hey! Who we have here? Trinity, you own me for the movie  
tickets you bought last week. Remember? The Titanic.  
Trinity: Sorry can´t pay back right now. Besides the movie is boring.  
Agent1: KILL HER!!!  
  
Trinity runs to the roof. And jumps over to another. Agent1 follows  
her.  
  
Agent1: I want my money!!!  
  
Trinity founds the phone and vanishes into thin air.  
  
Agent1: She got out! How am I supposed to get the money?!  
Smith: I don't know but I hope that you get it fast because I don't  
like the idea of stealing from your boss.  
Agent2: The informant is real?  
Smith: Yes.  
Agent1: We have the name of their next target.  
Smith: The name is Neo... 


	2. Follow the god dammit white rabbit

Okay...I know that Tria or Joanna wasn't in the first chapter...They come in the chapter 6... So you just have to wait until that... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Neo is half-asleep. He wakes up to see that his computer has gone  
mad...  
Screen: Wake up Neo...  
Neo: Okay, did I forget to update my junkmaildestroyer?  
Screen: The Matrix has you...  
Neo: Definitely. Who the hell are you?  
Screen: You don't need to know...  
Neo: Okay, where is the hidden camera?!  
Screen: There is no hidden camera....! I can see you...Follow the  
white rabbit...  
Neo: Has the Easter come too early? This must be a joke. Where did you  
find out my email address?  
Screen: Just follow the god dammit white rabbit...!  
Neo: Why???  
Screen: knock, knock Neo...  
  
Neo hears two loud bangs from the door...  
  
Neo: Who ever you are, go away!!!  
Man: Hey man it's me, Choi.  
  
Neo stands up, walks to the door and opens it...  
  
Neo: You are two hours late.  
Choi: I know. It's her fault.  
  
Points the girl beside him.  
  
Neo: You got the money?  
Choi: Two grands.  
  
Neo walks back to his room and starts to examine a box where he keeps  
his minidisks. He comes back with the minidisk named: All movies from  
Final Fantasy X-2...  
  
Choi: Yes! You are my savoir man, my own personal Jesus Christ.  
Now I can watch all movies without waiting for the game to come in  
next year!  
Neo: If you get caught using that...  
Choi: I know, this never happened. You don't exist.  
Neo: Good.  
Choi: What's wrong man? You seem a little whiter than usual.  
Neo: My computer has gone mad.  
Choi: It seems to me that you need to relax. Come with us. It'll be  
fun.  
Neo: No thanks. I've got work tomorrow.  
Girl: Come on. I'm sure that you gonna have a great time.  
  
And then Neo sees it. The white rabbit tattoo in the girl's skin.  
  
Neo: Sure. I'll go.  
  
They went to a rave party in to a very messy place somewhere in the  
other  
side of the town. Neo goes leaning the wall when Choi and his friend's  
go to talk to a very odd looking guy. Suddenly someone speaks to  
Neo...  
  
Trinity: Hello Neo.  
Neo: How do you know that name?  
Trinity: I know lot about you.  
Neo: Who are you?  
Trinity: My name is Trinity.  
Neo: Trinity. The Trinity who hacked the IRS D-base?  
Trinity: That was way too easy and it happened when I was 15.  
Neo: Jesus!  
Trinity: What?  
Neo: I just thought you were a guy.  
Trinity: Most guys do.  
Neo: And how many guys computers have you hacked? It was you in my  
computer.  
How did you do that?  
Trinity: That's my business. Right now all I can tell is that you are  
in danger. They are watching you Neo.  
Neo: Who is?  
Trinity: Please just listen.  
  
Trinity comes so near to Neo that anyone in the near area doesn't hear  
  
What she has to say...  
  
Trinity: I know why you are here Neo. I know what you've been doing. I  
know why you hardly sleep. Why you live alone. And why night after  
night you sit at your computer. You are looking for him. I know  
because I was once looking for the same thing. And when he found me,  
he told I wasn't really looking for him. I was looking for an answer.  
It's the question that drives us nearer. It's the question that  
brought you here. You know the question just as I did.  
Neo: What is the Matrix?  
Trinity: The answer is out there, Neo. It's looking for you. And it  
will find you if you want it to.  
  
Trinity walks away and leaves Neo alone to think about the things she  
said... 


	3. A call from Morpheus

Chapter 3.  
  
BEEB...BEEB...BE...  
  
Neo: Shit I'm LATE!  
  
Neo is in the office of his boss...  
  
Boss: Do you have a problem with authorities mister Andersson? You  
think that you are special. That the rules don't apply you. You are  
wrong. This company is one of the top softwarecompanyes in the world  
´cause every single imply understands that they part of a whole. If  
the imply has a problem the company has a problem. It's time to make  
decision mister Andersson. Either you choose to be at your desk on  
time or you choose to find yourself another job. Do I make myself  
clear?  
Neo: Yes.  
  
Neo sits in front of his desk when a post guy appears from the  
hallway...  
  
Post guy: Mister Andersson? I have a package for you.  
Neo: Yeah. That's me.  
Post guy: I need you to sing here.  
Neo: Okay.  
  
Neo opens the package and sees a mobile phone inside...  
  
beeb...beeb  
Neo: Hello...  
Man: Hello Neo. Do you know who I am?  
Neo: How the hell I should know. If you have lost your memory go to  
someone who knows you.  
Man: Ha ha ha. Do you know who I am?  
Neo: Morpheus?!  
Morpheus: Finally. Yes. I'm not sure if you are ready to hear what I  
have to say but there is no time. They are coming for Neo and I don't  
know what they want.  
Neo: Who are?  
Morpheus: Stand up and see for yourself.  
Neo: What now?  
Morpheus: Yes. Do it slowly. At the elevator.  
  
Neo stands up and sees three agents near the elevator...  
  
Neo: Shit!  
Morpheus: Yes...  
Neo: What the hell do they want from me?  
Morpheus: I don't know. If you don't want to find out I success that  
you get out.  
Neo: How?  
Morpheus: I can guide you but you must do exactly what I say.  
Go to your boss's office.  
  
Neo: Shit! Here I go.  
  
Neo makes his way to his boss's office...  
  
Morpheus: Good. You see the scaffold? There is a window near you. Go  
to it.  
  
Neo goes...  
  
Morpheus: Use the scaffold to get down.  
Neo: No way! This is crazy!!  
Morpheus: There is two ways out of the building. 1. You use the  
scaffold.  
2. You go with them. There is a risk in both. The choice I leave to  
you.  
  
Morpheus hangs up  
  
Neo: Why is it always me. What did I do? I'm no one. I'm gonna die.  
  
Neo climbs out of the window. But comes back inside...  
  
Neo: Shit I can't do this.  
  
Trinity watches when agents take Neo in to their car...  
  
Trinity: Shit! Okay, Morpheus what are we gonna do now?  
Morpheus: We wait. Come back here.  
Trinity: Do I have to? Id love to kick ass of someone now that I'm  
here.  
Morpheus: Well here is Cypher...  
Trinity: Okay! Ill be there in a minute.  
  
Back to Neo. He sits in a very boring looking room. Agent Smith comes  
in.  
He stars to examine a file he has with him...  
  
Smith: As you can see we've had our eye on you for some time now  
mister Andersson. It seems that you have been living two lives. In one  
life you are mister Thomas.A.Andersson. You have a social security  
number. You pay your taxes. And you...help you landlady to carry out  
her garbage. The other life is lived in computers, where you go by the  
hacker alias Neo. And you have done every computer crime there is.  
Neo: Actually there is one crime I haven't done.  
Smith: And that is?  
Neo: I haven't hacked to your computer yet.  
Smith: And you are not gonna get inside that computer ´cause it has  
the best security system there is.  
Neo: Are you sure? What is there? Something top secret or very  
embarrassing.  
Smith: You won't find it out. I'm gonna be honest with you. You are  
here because we need your help. You have been contacted by some  
individual. A man who calls himself Morpheus. Many of my collages  
believe he is the most terrible man alive. I'm ready to forget all  
this. You'll have a fresh start. All I'm asking is your co-operation  
to find this criminal. My collages believe that I'm wasting my time  
with you, but I'm sure that you want to do the right thing.  
Neo: Well that sounds like a good idea, but I think I have a better  
one.  
How about I give you a finger (shows Smith his finger) and you give me  
my phonecall.  
Smith: I'm very disappointed in you mister Andersson.  
Neo: You can't scare me with this Gestapo crap. I know my rights I  
want my phonecall.  
Smith: Tell me mister Andersson (Neo: Do you have to call me that?)  
what use is to have a phonecall if you are unable to speak?  
  
Neos mouth melts close. Agents throw him to the table and open his  
shirt. Agents Smith takes a little box and takes out a little bug...  
  
Smith: You are gonna help us you wanted or not.  
  
Drops the bug on Neos stomach. The bug goes in to Neo trough his  
noble...  
Neo wakes up in his bed. The phone rings...  
  
beeb...beeb...  
  
Neo answers...  
  
Morpheus: This line is tapped so I must be brief. They got you first,  
but they underestimate how important you are. If they would knew what  
I know you probably be dead. Do you still want to meet me?  
Neo: Yes.  
Morpheus: Then go to the Adams street bridge. 


	4. Getting the bug out

Okay. We are getting close. Just few more chapters and you'll meet Tria. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Neo stands under a bridge in the heavy rain...  
  
Neo: Should´ve brought my raincoat with me.  
  
A car stops beside him...  
  
Trinity: Get in.  
  
Neo gets in. Suddenly woman with blond hair points him with a gun...  
  
Neo: Whoa! What the hell?  
Trinity: It's necessary Neo. For our protection.  
Neo: From what?  
Trinity: From you.  
Switch: Take off your shirt.  
Neo: What?!  
Switch: (to a man who drives the car)Stop the car.  
  
Man stops the car...  
  
Switch: Listen to me you idiot. We don't have time for stupid  
questions. Now there is only one rule. Our way or get out.  
Neo: Fine. (opens the door)  
Trinity: Please Neo, you have to trust me.  
Neo: Why?  
Trinity: Because you have been down there... You know that way... You  
know exactly where it ends... And I know that's where you don't wanna  
be.  
  
Neo closes the door...Car starts to move again...  
  
Trinity: Apoc lights.  
  
Apoc (the man who drives the car) turns the lights on. Trinity takes  
big something under the seat...  
  
Trinity: Lean back. Lift up your shirt.  
Neo: What is that for!  
Trinity: We think you have been bugged. Try to relax.  
Neo: How, that thing is huge!  
Trinity: Well at least try to hold still. (starts to watch a little  
screen on the machine...) Come on. Come on.  
Switch: It's on the move.  
Trinity: Come on you shit!  
Switch: You're gonna lose it.  
Trinity: No, I'm not. Clear!  
  
A little bug comes out of Neos body. Trinity throws it to the  
street...  
  
Neo: Jesus christ. Was that thing real?! 


	5. Meeting Morpheus

Chapter 5.  
  
The car stops in front of a very old looking building. Neo follows  
Trinity to a door...  
  
Trinity: This is it. Let me give you a good piece of advice. Be  
honest. He knows more than you can image.  
Neo: Well I'm too nervous to lea to anyone right now.  
  
Trinity walks in first. In the room man turns around...  
  
Morpheus: At last. Welcome Neo. As you might have guessed I'm  
Morpheus.  
Neo: It's an honour to meet you.  
Morpheus: No. The honour is mine. Please, sit Neo. Trinity you can go.  
  
Trinity gave Morpheus a look as if she had said: Do I have to?, but  
she walked to the room behind the one they were. Morpheus follows  
Trinity...  
  
Morpheus: And no peeking.  
Trinity: Me? Peeking? Never...(smile)  
  
Morpheus comes back to the room and closes the door...  
  
Morpheus: Tell me Neo, do you believe in fate?  
Neo: No.  
Morpheus: Why not?  
Neo: Because I don't like the idea that I can't control my life.  
  
You know the rest, but what happened in the room behind them after  
Trinity walked in? Let's see...  
  
Switch: Well how did it go?  
Trinity: What?  
Switch: Is he the One?  
Trinity: How should I know.  
Cypher: But you must have an opinion. What do you think?  
Trinity: It still doesn't matter what I believe.  
Switch: Well what do you think? Is Tria coming back soon?  
  
I think I need to tell you about Tria. She has long dark hair and  
green eyes. She is not fat and not too thin. She is 14 years old and  
kinda shy. You'll hear the rest when you read more...  
  
Trinity: I don't know. I hope she comes back soon. After all we were  
trained together.  
Switch: Yeah. You were together almost always. Why did she leave us  
anyway?  
Trinity: She was too young to join us and the agents wanted to kill  
her because of her visions, so Morpheus thought that she need to be in  
the Matrix few years.  
Switch: It's almost three years. She said that she could last only one  
or two months.  
Trinity: It would be nice to have her back now when we are so close  
finding the One...Well we need to get to work. If Neo takes the red  
pill we got a lot to do.  
  
Morpheus comes in with Neo...  
  
Morpheus: Apoc are we on-line?  
Apoc: Almost.  
Morpheus: The time is always agents us. Please, take a sit there.  
  
Switch takes Neos coat off and Trinity puts some pads to him...  
  
Neo: You did this too?  
Trinity: Yeah.  
  
Trinity goes back to her position and starts to watch the screen. Neo  
looks around. In the room is Apoc from the car and some other guy and  
Switch and of course Trinity and Mopheus. Then he sees himself in a  
very old mirror, which is broken. He touches the mirror and notices  
that the mirror melts and sticks in to his fingers...  
  
Morpheus: Do you ever have a dream that you were so sure that it was  
true? What if you were not able to wake from it? How would you notice  
the difference between the dream world and the real world?  
  
The silver thing starts to spread along Neos arm...  
  
Neo: It's cold...It's cold...  
Trinity: We have a fibrillation.  
Morpheus: Tank, we are gonna need a signal soon.  
Trinity: Its going to a rest.  
Apoc: Lock! I got him!  
Morpheus: Now Tank. Now. 


	6. Tria

Chapter 6.  
  
Neo reborns...Tank and Dozer gets him up...  
  
Morpheus: Welcome to the real world.  
  
After a little time...  
  
Morpheus: We've done it Trinity. We've found the One.  
Trinity: I hope you're right.  
Morpheus: I don't have to hope. I know it.  
Neo: (who lies on an operation board) Am I dead?  
Morpheus: Far from it.  
  
Neo faints...  
  
beeb...beeb  
  
Tank: Who can that be? Everyone is on the ship.  
Trinity: Could it be...?  
Tank: Operator.  
Caller: Tank!? It's so good to hear your voice again.  
Tank: Who are you?  
Caller: It's me. Tria. Can't you tell?  
Tank: Tria !!! It really is you. What's up?  
Tria: Yeah, It's me. I need an exit...  
Tank: Okay. Got one here. Do you hear it?  
Tria: Loud and clear. Ill see you! Come to meet me in to the  
warehouse.  
  
Trinity, Tank, Morpheus, Apoc, Dozer and Mouse rush in to the  
warehouse. Tria wakes up...  
  
Tria: Ill never forget that feeling of rushing along the phonelines.  
Trinity, Morpheus, Dozer, Tank and Mouse: Tria!!!  
Tria: (hugs Trinity and others...) I've missed you so.  
Trinity: We've missed you too.  
Tria: It feels so good to be back. I've got so many things I want to  
tell you. Especially to you Trinity.  
Trinity: First we have to see your condition. You look like you have  
been in a fight.  
  
Trias arm bleeds and there is a bruise on her cheek...  
  
Tria: My boyfriend tried to kill me. An agent took over his body  
and... and...  
Trinity: You need to rest. Ill show you your room.  
Tria: Thanks....  
  
Trinity and Tria walk in the hallway...  
  
Trinity: So...How did it happen?  
Tria: I was leaving to school... when I forgot my keys... I ran back  
to the house to get them... He came from living room...and then agent  
took over his body and started to hit me... I ran to my room where I  
kept my gun hidden...and..and...I killed him. Agent left his body...  
He told me to run away and to call to you...  
  
They went inside Trias room...and sat on her bed...  
  
Trinity: Have you told about us to him?  
Tria: Just that I have very good friends in a faraway country and that  
you never know where you go next...  
Trinity: Okay, that's enough...Tell the rest later. Try to get some  
sleep.  
  
Trinity goes to the hallway and leaves Tria alone... 


	7. Meeting the crew

So, that is Tria... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Morpheus goes back to Neo who still lies on the operation board...  
  
Dozer: He still needs a lot of work.  
Neo: What are you doing?  
Morpheus: We are rebuilding you.  
Neo: Why do my eyes hurt?  
Morpheus: You've never used them before. Rest Neo. The answers are  
coming.  
  
Neo wakes up in a small room. He takes off the last wire from his  
hand. Morpheus comes in...  
  
Neo: Morpheus what's happened to me? What is this place?  
Morpheus: More important question than where is: when?  
Neo: When?  
Morpheus: You believe it is the year 1999, but in fact it's closer to  
2199.  
I can't tell you the right year ´cause we honestly don't know. There  
is nothing I can do to explain it to you Neo. Come, see it for  
yourself.  
  
Neo and Morpheus climbs to the main deck.  
  
Morpheus: This is my ship The Nebuchadnezzar. It's a hovercraft. This  
is the main deck. Most of my crew you already know. This is Switch,  
Apoc and Cypher. The ones you don't know: Tank and his brother Dozer.  
The little one behind you is Mouse. That's all. No, wait. Where is  
Tria?  
  
Tria comes in to the deck from her room...  
  
Tria: Just woke up... Sorry... Who is the new guy?  
Trinity: Didn't anyone tell you? Morpheus, you promised.  
Morpheus: Tria, this is Neo. We believe that he is the One.  
Tria: Whoa!!! It is an honor to meet you.  
Morpheus: Tria is the youngest of us. She has spent last three years  
in the Matrix. Now she is back with us again.  
Neo: Why were you in Matrix so long?  
Tria: Morpheus believed that I was too young to join them. Trinity and  
me came in to the real world in same time.  
Morpheus: To the point. Neo you wanted to know what the Matrix is.  
Trinity.  
  
Trinity leads Neo in to the seats and locks him in to the seat...  
  
Morpheus: This will feel a little weird.  
Tria: Yeah right... 


	8. The thruth

Chapter 8.  
  
Neo finds himself in a white space...  
  
Morpheus: This is the construct. Our loading program. We can load  
anything from clothing to weapons, training programs...anything we  
need.  
Neo: Right now we are inside a computer program?  
Morpheus: Is it really so hard to believe?  
Neo: Well...YES.  
Morpheus: Look at yourself. Your clothes are different, the blocks  
from your arms are gone, your hair is different.  
  
Neo examines himself and notices that he is complete him...  
  
Morpheus: You are now as what we call a digitalselfimage = a memory  
from your digitalself.  
  
Morpheus turns on the tv...  
  
Morpheus: This is the world you know. A world as it was at the end of  
the 1999.  
Which exists as The Matrix. This is the world as it exists now.  
  
The screen turns in to dark and very stormy. Lets follow for a while  
what happens in the Nebbukadnezzar...  
  
Tria: What do you think Trin? Will he be terrified when he founds the  
truth about this world?  
Trinity: I don't know. You must remember our feelings when we found it  
out?  
Tria: Yeah... I cried and you just couldn't believe it. When will his  
training begin?  
Trinity: I think it starts tomorrow. He needs to sort everything he  
hears. Will you train tomorrow too?  
Tria: I think I need to reload every fight and gun techniques you  
have. After all they must have changed in five years.  
Trinity: Yeah, they have. Do you still have those visions about  
future?  
Tria: Yes, but now I'm getting them when someone of my friends has a  
very strong emotions. Sometimes I even faint when the vision comes.  
  
And back to the construct where Neo can't believe what he has just  
seen...  
  
Neo: Let me out! I want out!  
  
Neo comes back in to the seat...  
  
Trinity: Easy Neo...Easy  
Neo: Take these things off of me! Stay away from me!  
  
He goes to the corner and breathes heavily...  
  
Neo: I can't believe it...I can't believe it.  
Cypher: He's gonna pop!  
Morpheus: Breath Neo. Just breathe...  
  
Neo passes out...  
  
Tria: Well that's a new way to deal with the truth.  
Morpheus: Tank, Dozer. Take Neo to his room. Tria, I want to talk to  
you.  
Tria: Sure.  
Morpheus: Trinity, don't you have something important to do?  
Trinity: What..oh yes sorry Tria, but I need to go.  
Tria: Okay... So, why you want to talk to me Morpheus?  
Morpheus: Why didn't you come here earlier like you said?  
Tria: Well...uh...eh...  
Morpheus: Say it, I won't laugh.  
Tria: Because I fell in love with Tony.  
Morpheus: I heard that he tried to kill you. When it happened?  
Tria: Two days ago.  
Morpheus: Then why didn't you come here two days ago.  
Tria: Because I was in a shock and I had the vision today.  
Morpheus: What vision. What was in it?  
Tria: Like you would believe me. I saw two persons on Nebby. One was  
Trinity the other one I don't know. Then I felt pain and sadness. I  
saw lots of images of different persons. That's why I decided to come  
home.  
Morpheus: Well I think it's time for me to tell Neo what this thing is  
about. You go to help the others. Your training starts tomorrow. You  
will be reloaded in the same time as Neo gets trained, so be awake  
early.  
Tria: Yes captain! Be nice to him. He is a nice guy. I can feel it.  
Morpheus: By the way Tria. Have you heard of Joanna lately?  
Tria: Yes, she has infiltrated inside the main agent headquarters and  
will come to Zion in about six months.  
  
Joanna is Trias best friend who has spend the last few years inside  
agents headquarters trying to find out what are they plans about the  
One. She is avare of her best friend's "gift". She was supposed to  
enter The Matrix with Tria but something went wrong and she entered  
The Matrix one-year after Tria. She has short brown hair and she is  
tall. She is very determined and has a good sence of humor... 


	9. Explaining

Chapter 9.  
  
Morpheus goes to see Neo. Neo lies in his bed...  
  
Neo: I can't go back, can I?  
Morpheus: No... But if you could, would you really want to? I feel  
that I own you an apology. We have a rule. We never free the mind when  
it has reached certain age. It's dangerous. The mind has trouble of  
letting go. Iv seen it before and I'm sorry. I did what I did because  
I had to.  
  
Neo gives him an odd look...  
  
Morpheus: When The Matrix was first builded a man was born inside it.  
The man was able to change it. Remake The Matrix as he wanted. After  
he died the oracle prophesied his return. That he would bring  
destruction to The Matrix. End of the war. As long as The Matrix  
exists human race will never be free. That's why most of us have spent  
their whole life in The Matrix, searching for him. I did what I did  
because I believe that search is over.  
  
Neo gives him a very odd look. Morpheus stands up...  
  
Morpheus: Now you need to rest. Your gonna need your strength  
tomorrow.  
Neo: For what?  
Morpheus: For your training. You and Tria will be trained in the same  
time.  
Neo: That girl...Tria? Why was she really in The Matrix for three  
years?  
Morpheus: She sometimes sees to the future. The agents found it out  
and they would have killed her if she hadn't escaped to The Matrix.  
Now when it's safe for her to come back she did it.  
Neo: And why it's safe to come back now?  
Morpheus: She is old enough to fight and the One is in here. Now rest. 


	10. Training starts

Chapter 10.  
  
The lights go on one by one. Neo hasn't sleep in the whole night. Tank  
comes in to his room...  
  
Tank: Morning did you sleep?  
  
Neo shakes his head...  
  
Tank: You will tonight. I guarantee it. I'm Tank Ill be your operator.  
Neo: You don't have any...  
Tank: Holes? Nope. Me and my brother Dozer are 100% pure oldfasioned  
homegrown humans. Born right here in a real world to the children of  
Zion.  
Neo: Zion?  
Tank: If the war was over tomorrow Zion is where the party would be.  
Neo: It's a city?  
Tank: The last human city. Only place we have left.  
Neo: Where is it?  
Tank: Deep underground, where it's still warm. If you live long enough  
you might even see it.  
  
Neo gives him the same odd look...  
  
Tank: Oh damn... I gotta tell you I'm pretty exited to see what you  
are capable if Morpheus is right. We're not supposed to talk about it,  
but if you are. We are gonna have exiting time. We got lot to work we  
gotta get to it.  
  
When Tank and Neo are leaving his room a voice comes out of the next  
door...  
  
Tria: Let go of me you bastard, who can't even sing Mary had a little  
lamp properly!!!  
LET GO!!!  
  
Neo and Tank runs to Trias room and sees Cypher holding Tria from her  
collar...  
  
Tank: What the hell are you doing Cypher?! Let go!  
Cypher: What the hell is this little brad doing here?! I thought that  
we got rid of her!  
Trinity comes in...  
  
Trinity: What are you yelling in here? Cypher, let go of Tria!!!  
NOW!!!  
Cypher: Why? All that she ever did was bring more troubles to  
everyone.  
  
Trinity kicks Cypher to his right leg so hard that Cypher falls and  
Tria gets off from his grip...  
  
Trinity: Never do that again. Tria, I think it would be best that you  
sleep this night at the room next to me so that some idiot's wont kill  
you now that you're finally back.  
Tria: Thanks Trin but I think Ill stay here.  
Trinity: Well since I'm awake I'm coming with you to the main deck.  
Tria: Thanks. That's nice from you. Isn't it Neo?  
Neo: Well...yes. So Tria what make Cypher so angry?  
Tria: He saw me. He hates me because he doesn't come along fine with  
Trinity as I do. And because Moprheus let me stay here. The  
Nebbukadnezzar would've been accept to Zion's main army if Morpheus  
hadn't say no because he wanted me to be older to join an army. And he  
didn't want to obey any rules ordered by Loc.  
Neo: Loc?  
Tria: Maybe you'll meet him when we go to Zion...  
  
In the main deck Tria and Neo are placed in two seats...  
  
Tank: Okay, Tria, Ill come to you in a minute. Ill have to start from  
Neo.  
Tria: Sure.  
Trinity: I just remembered that I have to do something important.  
Tria: Sure. Go ahead. We´ll be fine.  
  
Tank goes back to his computers...  
  
Tank: We are supposed to start from these operation programs first.  
They're veeery boring, so lets do something little more fun like  
compact training.  
  
He puts the disc in to the computer and pushes few buttons. In to the  
screen above Neo two words appear...  
  
Neo: Jujitsu? I'm gonna learn Jujitsu?  
  
Tank blinks and presses a button. Neo gasps...  
  
Tank: I think he likes it. Want some more?  
Neo: Oh yes. Oh yeah...  
  
Tank goes to Tria leaving Neo alone in his seat...  
  
Tank: Okay lets see. Your loadyear in the Matrix years was 1996. We  
have new programs for guns and kung fu and a new jump program.  
Tria: Load me up!  
  
After ten hours Morpheus comes to see how Neo is doing...  
  
Tank: Ten hours straight. He's a machine.  
Morpheus: And what about Tria?  
Tank: Fine, but she needed few things to load.  
Morpheus: What things?  
Tank: Well she can't use glasses anymore so I needed to fix her eyes.  
She is loading the gun program. She should've finished it in any  
minute. Then she needs to load jump program...  
Morpheus: Okey, but I think she wants to see Neo fighting.  
Tria: Absolutely! There is no way that your gonna stop me to see it. 


	11. Joanna

Chapter 11.  
  
Neo and Morpheus are in the fighting area and Tank, Tria and Mouse are  
watching them in the computer room. As everyone know what's gonna  
happen I'm gonna tell you what happens in the Nebby...  
  
Tria: I wonder if Neo´s gonna win Morpheus.  
Tank: Well Morpheus is very good fighter. But Neo has a chance. I've  
never seen anyone load themselves this fast.  
Mouse: Well of course he has a chance! His powers are so high that it  
makes me dizzy.  
Tria: It starts!!!  
  
They watch Neo and Morpheus fight...  
  
Tria: Okay! I gotta tell the others.  
Mouse: I´m coming too.  
  
They run to the dining room...  
  
Tria & Mouse: Morpheus is fighting Neo!!!  
  
Everyone in the room runs to the main deck...  
  
Tria: This is so cool! He is so fast.  
Cypher: What would a brad know about kung fu?  
Tria: Enough to kick to your other leg so hard that you'll feel it  
even tomorrow.  
Cypher: Do you wanna fight? Okay!  
  
He hits Tria to her chest...  
  
Tria: Ouch!!! That hurt you piece of shit!  
Cypher: Oh my! Our little girl knows how to call names. Who has taught  
you? You are kinda good.  
Trinity & Switch: Cypher, shut up!!!  
Trinity: Or I swear that your gonna regret it!  
Tria: Thanks you two. Hey, Neo almost hit Morpheus!  
  
Everyone looks back to the screen...  
  
Cypher: Hey where did my food disappear. You guys staled it from me.  
Trinity: (eating her last popcorn)You should have hidden it better.  
  
Neos fist is right in front of Morpheus`s face...  
  
Tank: I can't believe it!  
Tria: Whoa!!! He actually won!  
Morpheus: Tank, load the jump program.  
  
Tank nods. Neo and Morpheus find thereselfs on the top of a high  
building...  
  
Morpheus: You have to let it all go Neo. Fear, doubt, disbelief. Free  
your mind.  
  
Morpheus jumps to another building...  
  
Neo: Whau...  
  
In the Nebby...  
  
Mouse: What if he makes it?  
Tank: No one has ever made the first jump. Even Morpheus failed in the  
first time.  
Mouse: I know but if he makes it?  
Apoc: He won't  
Trinity: (whispering) Come on...  
  
And again back to Neo...  
  
Neo: Okay...Ill do it...It's not a big deal...Free my mind...No  
problem...It's okay...  
  
Neo runs...and...falls...Trinity looks down...  
  
Mouse: What does that mean?  
Switch: It doesn't mean anything.  
Cypher: (in a very pleased voice) Everyone falls the first time. Right  
Trin?...Trin?  
  
Morpheus and Neo are unblocked...Neo puts a finger in to his mouth.  
Blood stucks into it...  
  
Neo: I thought it wasn't real.  
Morpheus: Your mind makes it real.  
Neo: If you're killed inside The Matrix you die here?  
Morpheus: Body can't live whitout the mind.  
  
Tria and Trinity walks to see them...  
  
Tria: That was great Neo. Don't worry about the jump. Everyone has  
felled the first time. Even us.  
Neo: Okay...thanks...  
Trinity: So, are you guys done? I think it's our time to train.  
  
Girls take their seats...  
  
Tria: Are you ready, Trinity?  
Trinity: Yeah. Tank load the jump program again. We are gonna train.  
  
Knock knock...knock knock...  
  
Tria: Wait. Ill see who it is.  
  
Tria looks out from the Nebby and sees...  
  
Tria: Joanna!!! Tank open the door! It's Joanna!  
  
Tank opens the front door...and lets very tired and beat up looking  
Joanna in...  
  
Tria: Joanna!!! What are you doing here? I thought that you supposed  
to be in the agent headquarters.  
Joanna: I was. They find out who I was and...  
  
Joanna faints...  
  
Tria: Joanna! Tank, help me. We need to get her into the resting room!  
Cypher: Great! Now we have two brads instead of one.  
Trinity: Shut up Cypher or I might kick one of your feet of! Come on  
Neo we need to help them.  
Neo: Okay.  
  
Joanna lies on the board...and everybody except Tria and Trinity goes  
back to their jobs...  
  
Tria: What if she doesn't wake up?  
Trinity: Don't be ridiculous. Of course she's gonna wake up. Then we  
take her to Zion.  
Joanna: I...don't...want...to...go...there...  
Tria: Joanna, you are awake.  
Joanna: Don't...take...me...back...to...Zion...  
Trinity: We have to if you wanna stay on this ship in the future, but  
first Neo has to see the oracle.  
  
A little time later when Neo sleeps, the door of his room opens.  
Trinity comes in and brings him food. She looks at Neo for few seconds  
and then she leaves. Outside Cypher is leaning against the wall...  
  
Cypher: I don't remember you ever bringing me any food.  
  
Trinity stays quiet and stares Cypher. Chypher comes closer...  
  
Cypher: There is something special about him isn't it?  
Trinity: Don't you tell me that you're believer now. What changed your  
mind? Did you drink that Dozers stuff again or did someone hit your  
head with a pipe?  
Cypher: I just wonder if Morpheus is so sure about him, why doesn't he  
take him to see the oracle?  
Trinity: Morpheus will take him when he is ready. 


End file.
